The Sky Where I Look for You
by MiniatureAzn
Summary: Rin was separated from Len at birth to be the next Diva. Several years later, Len reaches the age where he is old enough to take his own risks and goes off to search for his sister whom he'd only met in his dreams. Along the way, he meets; Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito. All unrelated, but fights for the same purpose. With this; Synchronicity is born. [ Prologue COMPLETE ]
1. Chapter 1: The Sky Where I Look for You

**A/N: **Hey guys. Before reading this, I recommend you watch the Synchronicity series first. It has three parts to it. And this is only the first sequel, kind of like, a prologue before the main story comes. This one will last only for a few chapters or so until we advance to the next part of the Synchronicity.

**Please review if you can.**

Also, watch out for this symbol **§ - **It's where a flashback of the past starts. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Sky Where I Look for You**_

_**§**_

_There was once a large kingdom, called Fauxforde, __the kingdom was famous, __for there was dragon that dwelled in an underground cave that was located in the outskirts of town. __The dragon went by the name of 'Nyktos' meaning Night in Greek, __for its slumber was during the day, __and awakened during the night. __Nyktos was a fearsome creature; __its eyes were metallic gold with a black cat-like iris, __the dragon's spikes that stuck out from its head to the end of its tail were as sharp as a steel sword, __its thick scales covered its entire body without a single opening._

_No one dared approach the dragon's cave._

_One dreadful night; the dragon left its territory and flew over to the kingdom, __covering it in a sea of fire, __the kingdom's leading expert in Dragonism spoke to the dragon, __the dragon and the Elder made a deal. __In exchange for the beast to leave the kingdom alone, __they had to sacrifice a young maiden for him to keep as prisoner. S__he is to sing and dance for him until she dies of starvation or exhaustion, __or at least until he grows tired of her and decides to kill her. B__oth parties agreed to this and the dragon went back in its cave. T__he Elder announced the deal he had made to the townspeople the following day,_

_"From today on, a Diva will be randomly selected amongst the females of this kingdom, she is to spend her lifetime singing and dancing for the dragon, Nyktos, and be kept as his prisoner. In return, our kingdom will be safe."_

_"Today, we start the Draconic Cycle.'"_

_Everyone nodded in agreement. __It was for the sake of the kingdom._

_After all, it was only a small price to pay._

_**§**_

_With that, the gears started to turn,_

_and the pages of the book began to flip to the next page;_

_the Synchronicity had only just begun._

* * *

In the deepest depths of the solid surface of the Earth, in the outskirts of a seemingly peaceful kingdom; across the vast lands, a road stretching towards the east, beyond the great mountains; was an underground chamber where the dragon, Nyktos, slumbered; the chamber was filled with crystals that glowed the color of cyan; five tall prismatic crystal towers made up of blue zircon surrounded a piece of land that floated above a circulation of molten minerals of what used to be zircon crystals, the wind that wandered from the surface ventured unknowingly within the cave; its wails of grief resounding throughout the chamber.

On top of the buoyant land, was the the Dragon's guardian; Hatsune Miku, a pythoness. Her long, light-teal-colored hair fell below her knees, it was tied up into two pigtails with a long black ribbon and a magenta lining in the middle, pinned with a matching orb. She was covered in a bloodless complexion, her eyes were hidden behind her mask, which made it difficult to tell her emotions. Around her neck was a black-and-teal-coloured choker that connected to the rest of her attire. She wore a black, long-sleeved, off-shoulder, corset dress. The sleeves of the dress had a thin teal lining that strolled to her index; the sleeves covered her hands like gloves. The dress parted below the waist from the front, displaying her slender legs; black stockings went up to her thigh with teal lining. Her teal-colored heels were short and slim, the laces entwined around her ankle up to her shin.

The pythoness, sat on her knees, her head lowered to the ground, holding her staff made of steel with her right hand, while the other was on the ground, her hair covered her pale, masked face, and her clothing spread gracefully out on the ground. The cave was silent apart from the sound of slow drops of water and the roaring of the wind filled the chamber.

_**§**_

_The dragon aimed for her head with its sharp-edged talons, she barely evaded the attack; her head was still bleeding non-stop, the girl staggered towards the dragon and continued to sing._

_"I just wish even such a small hope can be made a mirac-"_

_The dragon swung at her again with its claws, this time it hit her whole body with full force, she laid lifelessly on the hard ground. Every part of her body lost its feel. Her hands and legs were all bleeding, and deep wounds covered most of her body, red liquid continuously flowing out of them. _

_'I-it hurts.. Mei..ko..' the girl said to herself, a tear traveled its way across her face and her heartbeat came to a halt, with that; the Diva had fulfilled her role, finally escaping the villainous clutches of fate. She didn't feel happy, even if she was finally freed. Nor did she feel sad. _

_She felt** nothing.**_

_The dragon roared._  
_A new Diva was to be chosen._

**_§_**

_'My dearest Rin..' the pythoness mumbled to herself. _

_'Surely enough, you wouldn't turn out like the others, will you?' _

_'...because you are my only treasure.'_

The silence stopped when a monstrous roar made its way into the chamber, slightly shaking the entire place. The pythoness gently stood up and walked out of the chamber carrying her staff with one hand and her dress trailing from behind. Her heels made clicking sounds as she headed for the dragon's resting place.

* * *

_**§**_

_A man and a woman lived happily in a simple house just outside Fauxforde. T__hey had recently given birth to fraternal twins; __they named the girl Rin, and the boy, Len. __The farmer worked as a construction worker, __while the mother stayed home to take care of the children._

_"I'll be back before midnight!" Rinto announced as he gently kissed the foreheads of his sleeping children, __and lastly, went to the kitchen and planted a kiss on the cheek of his wife, Lily._

_"Okay, take care, and don't forget to pick up a few oranges and bananas!"_

_"I won't!" Rinto replied before closing the door behind him._

_Lily finished drinking her tea and made her way to her children's room, __she saw the twins sleeping comfortably on the bed, side by side, __a smile formed on her face as she sat down beside them on the bed. T__he window was open; letting in warm rays of sunshine, and the soft whispers of the wind. S__he looked at them with such tender, loving, motherly eyes as __she gently caressed her daughter's fragile head, __stroking her small strands of blonde hair,_

_"Both of you look so much like your father, I'm jealous." __she chuckled to herself and started to hum a lullaby. __Her humming was stopped by a sudden knock on the door._

_'Maybe Rinto forgot something?' She thought to herself as she sat up from the bed and went to the door,_

_She slowly opened the door and her eyes widened with fear; t__here were three people outside the door; __an elderly man wearing a black robe holding up a royal decree, __a priest, and a soldier. __The man in the black robe spoke first._

_"Madame, your daughter has been given the honor to serve the kingdom__." He said as he smiled at the woman. _

_Lily knew what he meant by that. They were going to take her daughter away from her. __Without giving Lily the chance to speak or to even run to her children; __a soldier restrained her while the men wearing robes wandered into the house.__"No! Please! Don't take her away! I beg you! I'll do anything! She's only been born! Please don't take her away so quickly!" __Lily cried, frantically trying to free herself from the tight grip of the soldier. __Soon, the babies cries were heard from the room. __The man in the black robe exited the room holding a crying infant, __the other man in the white robe following from behind._

_Lily was freed from the tight grips of the soldier, she collapsed to the floor, processing everything that had just happened. Her daughter had only been brought to this world, yet taken away in the speed of light. __Without leaving a single word, __the three men left. Lily__ sobbed as she heard the carriage from the outside galloped away._

* * *

_It was half an hour til' midnight. __Lily sat on the same spot for hours. __Her cries stopped but tears continued to stream down her face. __'It all happened to so quickly...'_

_The door behind her gave a small squeak, a_

_"I'm hom-" __Rinto rushed by her side, dropping his bag filled with oranges and bananas that spread out on the floor, __"Lily! What happened? Are you hurt anywhere? Where are the kids?", __"Our daughter.. They took her away. She's the new Diva." __She explained to him what had happened during the time he was gone, she paused between sentences, her voice was shaking. As she finished explaining what had happened, she covered her face with trembling hands. _

_"I'm sorry Rinto. I couldn't do anything to protect our child. I'm so sorry..." _

_The room fell silent, __Rinto gritted his teeth and ran out the door, __'Damn the Draconic Cycle! To hell with it!' __He said to himself as he ran towards the palace. __As Rinto climbd over the castle walls over to the garden, using a rope and a small harpoon he got from work. T__wo guards spotted him. H__e ran as fast as he could into the castle and hid in one of the rooms. __He waited patiently as the shouting of the guards died down into the halls. __As soon as it was quiet, he got out the door and ran for the stairs. __Before he knew it, __he heard a voice call out to him._

_"You there, intruder. May I ask the reason why you're here?" __a man in a black robe looked directly at Rinto. He wasn't a bit intimidated by this, __considering the fact that they had stolen his daughter without any form of notice or warning. _

_"I'm here to bring my daughter back, the one whom you've chosen to be the next Diva without consulting the guardians." __Rinto darted back with a serious glare._

_"Ah yes, Kagamine Rin. She is to be the next Diva, this is for the sake of the whole kingdom. The selection of the Diva cannot be taken back, we did not inform you because we already knew that you wouldn't give her up. What kind of parents would agree to let their precious daughter become a human sacrifice? In exchange, I sincerely apologi-"_

_"Sincerely?! Why must we sacrifice the women of this kingdom, even for such an excuse. I demand a new system be created for the sake of human lives!" __The man chuckled at what the man had just said. __"But this system IS created for the sake of human lives, for the lives of the people in this kingdom. Think about it. One small price to pay, for something that's worth more. History repeats itself." __The man in the black robe smiled at him._

_"That still doesn't give you the right to take away someone's li-"_

_The sound of stabbing on a flesh. The worst feeling. The most painful feeling he'd felt in his life. __A second later, Rinto staggered, and dropped to the ground. He stopped moving. __Blood started to spread across the marble floor._

_"Now, now, Ruko. You need not go that far as to directly stab his heart." __The man in the black robe sighed and called the servants to clean the 'mess',_

_"But he was really annoying and persistent, I just wanted to shut him up. He was arguing with you too! You agree with me too, don't you, Priest Bakushi?"_

_A girl around the age of 14, with dark purple hair and blue topaz eyes smiled at the priest._

_The following day, __three men knocked on Lily's door and told her the news about her husband's death. __She cried for two weeks after that, __forgetting to feed Len from time to time.__After she got out of her depression, __the only thing that kept her going was the only thing that she had left, and deeply treasured; Len._

**_§_**

* * *

**Several years later..**

A blonde-haired woman with long hair that went up to her waist, tied into a low ponytail with a dark-teal ribbon, wearing her usual dress with; a white top and a dark-teal colored bottom, carefully made her way through the crowd carrying a bag of bananas and a few vegetables like; carrots, a cabbage and onions. It took her quite a while to escape from the sea of people, letting out a sigh of relief, she continued to make her way back home. On the way, she saw two children asking for money from a nearby couple but they ignored them, the man had spit on one of the kids, while the woman was giggling. She felt shocked by how the couple acted towards the poor children. She put down her bag of groceries and dug out two dimes from her pocket. She picked her groceries up from the ground, and approached the children.

"Here you go." She bent down, and handed a dime for each of them, the two children thanked her, and bowed. They ran to the nearest store that sold sweets. The woman couldn't help but smile. She went got up and started to make her way back home, in the outskirts of the kingdom.

She stood in front of a small house, holding her bag of groceries with the other hand, she searched for the keys to her house.

_'Now where could it be..? Don't tell me I lost it again?! He will scold me.. I've already lost them more than twice!' she mumbled to herself while searching for the keys._

The door creaked open, and standing on the doorway was a young man, that looked about the age of 18. He had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, he had lightly tanned skin, his aqua-blue eyes looked irritated. He wore white sleeveless turtleneck, long black gloves, white pants and a black belt that hung loosely on his waist.

"Oh! Len! What a coincidence! You opened the door as soon as I was about to unlock it! Thanks!" Her voice trembled a bit while she was laughing nervously. She headed towards the door but Len blocked her every entrance, this went on for quite some time. He obviously didn't buy her act. "You lost the keys again, didn't you?" Len asked in a strict voice. "Ahaha.. hahaaa. Yes. I'm so sorry Len! I think it fell out of my pocket when I was giving money to some children on the streets!" Len sighed, "Kagamine Lily, what would you do without me?" "I'm really sorry Len! I'll earn my own money to buy my own key, I promise! Plus, a mother shouldn't rely on her kid." She smiled at him. "Do what you want." Len took the groceries from her hands and headed back into the house. "Thank you very much~" She thanked him before following him into the house.

_'It's not going to be long before he starts asking for permission about leaving again to search for her, since his 18th birthday is coming up. He'll be all grown up and by then he'll be able to fend for himself.' Lily thought to herself._

_'He'll be able to choose whichever path fit to his liking, leaving me, just like Rin and Rinto.'_ _Lily's expression formed into a sad smile. Wondering kind of future lies ahead for her son. _

_She quietly prays for his safety._

* * *

**TBC..?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning**_

Rin took light steps and headed to the exit of the cave leading to her room. She had a oceanic blue eyes, and a pale skin. Wearing a white bunny headband on her hair, a simple white dress, and a silky black shawl dangling loosely around her arms. Each of her steps made gentle chiming sounds as her silver anklet rattled about. In her hands, she held a black treble clef necklace. She had since birth, it was the only thing she possessed that was truly dear to her. It gave her hope. The will to go on despite all the loneliness she had been drowning in for so many years. The necklace was the only thing that made her feel, somewhat connected to that person. She longed to meet that person. She didn't want to be able to only meet that person in her dreams. She wanted to feel his warmth, to hear his gentle voice and to see his kind smile. She needed to meet him.

"Brother.. I will fight for you.. Wherever you may be. I shall forever pray for your safety." Rin looked at the necklace forming a sad smile. Before a tear escaped from her eyes, she was disrupted by the roaring of the dragon, causing her to drop the necklace as it gracefully landed on the ground creating a small 'clink' sound that vibrated throughout the cave.

_'It's time.'_

* * *

Len bent down as he reached for his necklace that he had dropped. "Len! Hurry! The town's crier is already here! We can't miss the public announcements! It must be something important because the crier arrived late in the afternoon!" "Yes, mother. I'll be with you in a moment." Lily ran towards the crowd of people leaving Len behind. He looked up at the blue sky,_ 'Rin. I'll always be praying for your safety. Just give me a little more time.'_ He tightly clutched the necklace and put it in his pocket, following after his mother and approached the crowd full of people surrounding the town's crier.

"Hear ye! The Priestess has delivered a very important news! Four months from now, a new Diva will be selected!" A majority of the crowd gasped, some fell down to their knees, while the others stood, frozen on their position with widened eyes. Lily and Len felt their heart drop down into a bottomless abyss. They didn't want to hear any more of this, but they stayed, glued on their spot as they continued to listen to the crier.

"Last night, the dragon roared. The Priestess foretold that the young maiden will not be lasting much longer to put the dragon in its slumber. A new cycle of the Draconic cycle will begin. Do not hide your young, as you will only receive brutal punishment if you do. That will be all." The crier fought his way out of the crowd and walked off. The crowd of people dismantled leaving few who were still on their knees weeping, some of them had their daughters with them, asking what was wrong. It was an innocently horrifying sight. They didn't know anything. None of them did. They were only children after all.

"Len.." Len saw his mother's hands tightly clenched into fists, trembling. "Yes?"

"Let's go home. I don't feel so well today." He knew that she was only fighting back her tears.

"Okay."

* * *

They got home by sunset due to the slow-paced walking, Lily went into the kitchen making Len and herself some tea. Softly placing them up on the small table, she sat down and called Len over from his daily sword training, gesturing him to sit down as well. She handed him his tea, and watched as he took a sip from it, she smiled. "How does it taste? I hope I didn't mix in too much sugar." "No. It's delicious. It's good to see you've calmed down." Len looked at his mother worriedly. She was staring at her tea smiling sadly. "Yes. I was just a bit shocked at the sudden news." He took another sip, Lily was mixing her tea with a teaspoon. Len couldn't take the suffocating silence and began to speak, "Mother, tomorrow. My birthday.. I-" He stopped when his mother looked up and gave him a knowing smile. "I already know son.. You want to find Rin, correct?" He was speechless, if she had let him continue, he would have dragged the conversation until he finally got to the point. His mother described everything, in just a single sentence. Len nodded to his mother's guess. "Mother's intuition is always right! I knew what was coming. So that's why I bought you a gift."

Lily stood up from her seat, and led Len to the living room.

"Len, help me move the bookcase." Both of them stood on either side of the bookcase and cautiously moved it aside. Lily wiped her forehead, and put both of her arms on her hips, letting out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't even that hard." Len chuckled, "Well, it was for me. Since I'm getting pretty old, my back's starting to hurt." Lily turned to the blank wall where the bookcase used to be, Len's eyes widened as Lily opened a hidden cupboard revealing a silver sword about 40 inches long with a golden handle. She took it from the cupboard and placed it on Len's hand. "Believe it or not, I used to guard the palace. Always carrying this sword around. I only cared about protecting the cycle.. until I met your father." Len looked at his smiling mother, then looked at the sword. He stared back at his reflection, "I will find her and bring her back safely. I promise." Lily took his free hand.

"I know you will. That's all you have been working towards all these years. I have seen you swinging swords around ever since you were a little kid saying it was all for your sister. And I smiled every time at the sight of your determination. You have worked hard up until now."

_'It's time.'_

* * *

A paladin patrolled the front of the white castle. She stopped, gripping her silver sword with a golden handle shaped like a cross, both hands clutched onto her sword as she lowered and head and closed her eyes.

_'Teto.. Please give me time, it won't be long.. I will not fail to avenge you. I will end this cycle once and for all.'_

Her silver armor with red patterns reflected the warm color of the sun, the patterns shone a brighter shade of red, like glistening blood, her brown cape danced elegantly with the wind. Meiko lifted her head to face the sunset, her amber eyes showing great passion, as it slowly descended in the horizon.

Meanwhile, in the castle, a scholar wandered around the castle holding a book about Dragonism across the checkered floor. His white and purple robe trailing from behind, his long lavender hair tied into a high ponytail mildly swaying from side to side. His eyes were a light shade of mauve, looking directly ahead.

_'Four months from now.. A new cycle will begin. I've bottled all of my rage for years. I cannot take anymore of this, It's all wrong! I must stop this cycle, alone if I have to.. Even if it costs me my life.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the clicking sound of heels grew closer. A woman with long amaranth hair wearing a brown hat, with black and yellow dress appeared, walking towards the opposite direction the scholar was heading.

_'Priestess Luka..'_

As the Priestess passed the scholar, he bowed and she did the same. "Gakupo, I expect the arrangements for the new Diva to be ready by the end of this month. It's better to confirm it early, just in case the current Diva gets killed earlier than expected. Expect punishments if you do not meet the deadline."

"Yes."

"Good. I expect great things from you, as you are the grandchild of that man. It was an unfortunate death that lead to another. The kingdom lost a very wise and influential member." The Priestess walked off, elegantly flipping her hair to the side.

Gakupo gritted his teeth._ 'God may forgive you, but I for one, will not. I will stop this cycle, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil. I will put this all to an end.'_

* * *

"Len! Have you got everything you need?" Lily shouted from the kitchen as she prepared food. "Yes. I'll be leaving now." Len was already at the door, his scabbard attached to the side of his belt, wearing his long black sleeveless fur-edged cloak. Lily hurried to her son holding a packed lunch. "Wait! Take this with you! Happy birthday!" She handed him the packed lunch, and a neatly folded piece of paper. "Thanks. What's that?" Len carefully placed the packed lunch in his white backpack and took the piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it, his eyes widened. It was a map to the kingdom, as well as the interior structure of the palace. He looked back at his mother and smiled. "Thank you." Was all he could say. Lily moved closer giving her son a goodbye hug. It was going to be the last hug they would share, at least until he came back. "Take care of yourself, okay?" , "I will." Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him. Len, himself, was also trying to hold back his own tears. After she had let go, loneliness flooded the house as Len closed the door from behind and left.

Lily wiped her tear-stained cheeks, smiling.

"Have a safe trip."

_'Don't worry, mother. I'll be back soon.'_

_'We'll be back soon.'_ Len smiled to himself as he walked on. Venturing out onto the endless road leading to the east, where the kingdom stood. His fate patiently waiting for his arrival.

_A lone traveler sets out on a voyage to the east, bravely facing dangers head on. Carrying nothing, accompanied by his own shadow. He relies on the distant song he'd only ever heard in his dreams, engraved onto the map leading to the kingdom. With only this, he seeks for that voice and the shadow of the beholder. That melodious voice._

_His fate twisting infinitely, farther and farther from his grasp. Aimlessly wandering, hopelessly seeking for the fragments of his incomplete heart. The tuneful song that moistens his parched soul, is scorched into his soul, never to separate from it._

_Longing for that day.._

_****__Until the day when I find your smiling face._


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N:** Yay~ Finished the first part of the series!

Though it was only 3 chapters, hehe. This is just the prologue anyways.

Look forward the next series: _'Paradise of Light and Shadow' _

_WOOOOOOOOOO~_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Arrival [ Final ]_**

_'It's been 4 days since I left home. I wonder how mother's doing at the moment.. I hope she's taking care of herself properly.' _Len had just arrived at the entrance of the kingdom. Horses and carriages were riding down the stoney path leading to the kingdom. Some were walking, most of them were travellers that came from faraway places too. Just like Len.

Two guards were standing on either side of the gate wearing silver armour with a dragonism crest engraved on their chests. When Len saw the golden crest, it fueled his anger whenever he saw them. As much as he wanted to decapitate their heads with a guillotine and feed their bodies to maggots, he had other things to take care of like; finding a place to rest. Len walked past the gates, discovering a lively atmosphere surrounding the kingdom. Children were running around, chasing each other with wooden swords. Markets selling fruits, meat and odd contraptions Len's village markets didn't sell.

_'Why are they so cheerful? Do they not know about the new Diva selection?'_ Len thought it was strange for a kingdom to be so.. merry, even when the Diva selection was closing in. _'Or is it because they don't care?'_

He continued to wander the unfamiliar streets seeing the royal crests almost everywhere. Guards were scattered all around the place; even in the alleyways.

"Nyktos shall vanish from this world! The Diva Cycle will end! The suffering of families will fade away along with the darkness and shadow that covered this city! Freedom will be gained!" A blue-haired man wearing a white mask and a long blue robe with a long golden necklace, preached to the public. All the people that passed him either looked at him with disgust, or smirked at his ridiculous statements.

"Haku, you've heard about it right? Even with what that priest said. " A long blonde haired girl chatted to her friend who was holding a bag of oranges, she had long hair as well, only hers was colored grey.

_'Oranges.. Mother told me RIn used to love them. Then dad would always come home with them.'_ A sad smile formed on Len's face.

"Yes. I've heard about the new Diva selection. It's quite scary. Most families are beginning to hide their children. I wonder if this tradition would be put to an end at all. What do you think Neru?"

"I agree.. A human life is as valuable as any other life out there." The grey-haired girl nodded her head to her friend's wise declaration.

_'The priest..'_

Len shook his head vigorously, he needed to focus on tasks at hand like finding an inn. He didn't have time to think about the things the priest were saying or the conversation he 'eavesdropped' on between the two strangers, although he had to admit that he was pretty interested in it too, but firstly he needed to find a place to rest.

_'Interesting how his expression changed into a sad smile just now when he overheard the ladies' conversation about the selection.'_ The masked priest grinned to himself as he glanced in the corner of his eyes at the young traveler that had just passed him. _'He probably had a tragic experience involving the cycle..' _

_'I have a feeling our paths will intersect once again in the near future.'_

* * *

It was getting dark and Len still hasn't found an inn that fit his budget. Street lights were turning on one by one, there were people heading to restaurants, and those fancy places. There were buskers playing music with wooden instruments, bowing their heads to the women, and saying thanks to the people who threw money at them. Unlike Len's village, it was peaceful and everyone would be in bed by 10 o'clock.

Len stared in amazement at his surroundings. Never had he experienced nor seen such a joyful place even at night. He continued to walk around the streets until he finally found an inn that looked a bit run down, and well.. affordable.

_'If I can't afford to at least stay in this place, then that means this whole kingdom is practically filled with scrooges.'_

Len observed the run-down inn standing behind him. He took a deep breath before entering. Every step he took, the floor creaked. The lights were dim, and there were a lot of dust here and there, but overall, it looked.. okay.

He walked over to the counter. It was messy; there were bread crumbs, pieces of paper that had doodles on them, and scratches. Len saw a service bell at the far end of the counter, he reached over and tapped it.

***ding***

No answer.

Len continued to waited for a few more seconds, and tapped the service bell again.

***ding ding ding***

After that, he heard the sound of footsteps growing closer. _'Finally.'_

A petite figure came down the flight of stairs and headed to the back of the counter. She had citrine-colored eyes that showed no emotion. She had short raven hair and wore a black dress that went just above her knees.

"May I help you?" Her voice was small and fragile. Her eyes seemed as if he was looking right through him, as if he was a ghost. Len narrowed his eyes at the girl.

_'She looks familiar..'_

Len pushed his thoughts aside and cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm looking for a place to stay. How much is a room for one person?"

"11 pence for each night you stay."

_'..Great. At least it's better than the last inn I went to which costed 20.'_

He smiled at the girl "I'd like a room please." She didn't have a reaction to his expression, she just gestured him to follow her as she led him to a dark hallway. The only sound they heard were the creaking of the floorboards. Finally the girl stopped in front of a room with the number '19' She dug into the pocket of her dress and took out a silver key. "Here are your keys." She handed him the keys with her small hand.

"Thank you. What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Rui. Kagane Rui." The tone of her voice was flat and emotionless.

"I see. I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you." Len bowed to her, and she did the same. Rui then continued to make her way back to the direction they came from.

_'Something about her seems oddly familiar..'_

Len let out a sigh and used the key to open the door to his room. It was a simple room; a single bed, a dresser, a chair and a desk. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself on the bed.

"Now I can get some rest before the big day.."

Len stood up from the bed, took his coat off and hung it on the chair. He went back to the bed and made himself comfortable._ 'I'll come for you soon. Just wait a bit longer.'_ Len stared at the ceiling, slowly drifting to sleep.

_"Len.. Can you hear me..?" A familiar voice called out to him. It was distant, but he could hear it clearly._

_"What..? Rin, is that you..?" A blurry figure slowly approached Len. As it got closer, Len's eyes widened._

_"Rin.." She smiled at him, that smile that gave him hope even though he only saw it in his dreams. She held out her hand and Len did the same. They're hands touched as if it was real._

_"Brother, I don't have enough time. Even if we didn't get a chance to meet each other in real life. I'm glad." She continued to smile, but her eyes flooded with sadness. Len smiled back. "Don't worry.. I'll come and save you soon enough."_

_"So believe in me, okay?" With one last nod to her brother, Rin faded away into the light._

Len sat up from his bed and scratched the back of his neck. He stood up, grabbed his coat and picked up his bag from the floor.

_'I'll just take a stroll around town..'_

Len left the room and locked the door. He headed for the reception area, taking light steps trying not to wake other occupants, if there were any occupants other than himself. He passed the counter and noticed that there was a clock on the wall. It said, 4 o'clock. He approached the counter and placed the silver key and the money. He headed out the door and onto the streets, there were less people now compared to before since most of them were still sleeping at this hour.

Len wandered around the alleyways, found shortcuts and well.. you could say that he was lost. He took his bag and searched for the map that his mother had given him before he took off. He unfolded the piece of paper and searched for a nearby street name.

_'Boulderne Ave.'_

_'I guess I've gone a bit too far, haven't I?'_ Len sighed. He continued to scan the map and saw a circled area, there was an arrow pointing to it and said: 'Where your father and I met.' Len managed a smile.

_'I'll take a stroll there then..'_

The circled area was in the nearby outskirts of the kingdom. Len passed the gates from this morning, and saw the same guards from before. He continued to make his way to the 'meeting place'. When he arrived, there was a long hill.

_'Seriously? It's dawn and I don't think I have enough energy to climb all the way up there since I'm half asleep.'_

Len groaned, trying to convince himself to climb up._ 'No matter. This will wake me up.' _

It took him about 15 minutes to reach the top, and he didn't regret climbing the hill. Len stood at the highest point of the hill in awe, the purple and blue sky contrasted with each other as the sun slowly made its way up. The hill showed Len a great view of the kingdom. The scenery was indeed breathtaking.

As Len viewed the sun rise up from the ground, an image of Rin with the dragon appeared in his mind.

****"Wait for me."

* * *

The next series/sequel: **Paradise of Light and Shadow.**


End file.
